


love don't die

by deadsea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, OT5, Yaaaay, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadsea/pseuds/deadsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's about to be the new year, and harry wouldn't change a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love don't die

it was new year's eve. it meant party hats and noise makers and pretty sparkling champagne and new year's resolutions. new year, new habits. new lifestyle. harry's mind was on overdrive, trying to think of what he was going to do differently. what would distinguish the new year from the previous year, and every year from now on? it was hard to think about - it was hard to think that things would ever be different from the way they were now. mostly because everything was exactly where harry wanted it to be. he had his four best friends sprawled out across the sofa around him. he had louis snuggled into his side, cheeks flushed and voice a bit too loud. but it didn't matter, because his little hand was tucked inside harry's oversize one, and that was all harry needed to keep him warm all over, even when the temperature outside was dipping into the negatives.

the tv was playing softly in the background, but none of them were really paying much attention to it, instead choosing to reminisce upon whatever memories happened to stumble into their alcohol-ridden minds.

"hey," niall spoke up. "remember last year on new year's, when we had that huge party and some kid shot sparklers through louis' house and the police showed up?" he was giggling, clutching onto his half-filled champagne glass which was tilting dangerously in his hand and threatening to spill over.

"yeah," louis sighed. "good time, that was." harry could feel louis' warm breath against the fleecy sleeves of his jumper, and he heaved a sigh of content.

liam gave louis and niall lopsided, although pointed glares. "uh, yeah, that's why we decided not to have another party this year. right, lads?"

"we?" zayn raised his eyebrows lazily at liam. "that decision was all on you, mr. sensible."

liam's frown deepened. "it was a decision that had to be made."

harry took in his mates' friendly bantering, attempting to pull louis impossibly closer into his side. he was just so, so comfortable. he didn't think there was anywhere in the world he would rather be other than right here, curled up on his sofa with his best mates and his boyfriend. both his parents and his sister were off at parties, and they had the house all to themselves.

he lifted his champagne glass to his lips, about to take a drink, when louis quickly wrapped a hand around his wrist, snapping him from his haze.

"can't drink that yet, haz, it's not the new year!" his blue eyes were wide and filled with caution. harry stuck out his bottom lip, pleading.

"but we've only got, like, five minutes left," he whined.

louis rolled his eyes, guiding harry's drink to his lap with one hand and pressing the other to the back of harry's neck, lowering him into a kiss.

the other boys collectively groaned. "save it for next year, lads," niall pleaded.

louis pulled away, his pretty pink lips twisted into a soft smile. "think i'll be able to hold off," he muttered, giving harry a wink. harry grinned back at him stupidly.

"oh!" niall cried again, this time sloshing a bit of champagne onto zayn's lap when he lifted his arms excitedly. zayn protested loudly, shoving niall back so that he spilled a bit on himself. seemingly unabashed, niall continued speaking.

"remember when we all went go-kart racing and the manager guy kicked louis out of the park for ramming into all of us so many times?"

they all snorted with laughter. "c'mon horan, that's the best you can think of?" louis asked, but he was chuckling as well.

niall shrugged, lips curved into a wicked grin. "louis, remember when you had dinner with harry's family for the first time and-"

"shut up!" louis cried, jamming his hands over his ears and squeezing his eyes shut.

harry frowned, face contorting into a look of confusion. "and- what?" he asked. "what happened?"

niall was smirking, and liam and zayn were giggling as well.

"ooh, i remember that, tommo," liam bit his lip, suppressing his laughter. "you were sooo nervous-"

"i was not!" louis cried, hands now pressed to either of his cheeks. but his ears were going pink, and his face was more flushed than before, and harry could tell he was embarrassed.

"aww," harry cooed, squeezing louis' side. "you were nervous?"

"nooo," louis moaned, stretching his fingers over his face in attempt to hide his blushing features.

"he was," zayn nodded fervently. "he called me up beforehand. he was in such a frenzy, all 'oh god zayn, what should i wear?'" zayn mimicked louis in a high-pitched tone. and now harry was blushing as well, although he could admit that the fact that louis had gotten nervous over the prospect of meeting harry's family made him very happy and especially giddy inside.

"that's adorable," harry blurted, lowering his gaze to meet louis', who was grinning sheepishly back at him.

"i hate all of you," louis declared, burying his head into harry's shoulder. harry chuckled, kissing the top of his head.

"alright lads," liam said suddenly. "two minutes to the new year. quick, what are everybody's resolutions?"

there was a moment of silence while they all thought. "i think i'm going to take up the guitar," louis suggested thoughtfully.

"sick," niall shrugged. "suppose i'd like to get better marks. work a little bit harder." he made a face.

"i've been thinking...i'm going to quit smoking," zayn nodded in affirmation after making the statement, and the other boys nodded along with him.

"i'd like to work out more often," liam added, and then they all turned to harry.

and harry was a bit distraught, because he didn't want anything about his life to be different. he didn't mind a bit of change here and there. but what was the point of changing things if everything was just how he wanted it to be? he locked eyes with louis, who was gazing up at him fondly, and the only thing harry could think of was that he wanted to spend every second of the day with this boy, but that was nearly impossible. sure, there were some things he could work on as an individual, but nothing that stood out enough to declare it as a resolution.

he only shrugged. "there're lots of things i could change about myself."

"i wouldn't change a thing," louis mumbled, kissing his shoulder and sending him a lazy smirk.

"cheesy as shit," harry teased back, but he was smiling. he couldn't help it.

"c'mon, harry," zayn rolled his eyes. there's gotta be s-"

but he was cut off, because suddenly niall was shouting something about the one-minute countdown beginning, and they were all sitting up a little straighter.

louis' voice boomed loud above the others' as they counted down the seconds, harry's low, gravelly one fading into the mix. he was tired already, the after effects of the alcohol having been consumed already taking effect.

but he ignored it, because it was about to be a brand new year, and he was going to ring it in in the best way possible, surrounded by his favourite people.

"ten, nine, eight..."

the five of them were shouting, giddy with alcohol and each others' presence. harry looked down at louis only to find that he was staring right back at him, his blue eyes sparkling and lips hanging open. he was so pretty, harry wanted to kiss him all over.

"five, four, three..."

_my new year's resolution_ , harry thought to himself as he and louis smiled breathlessly at each other and everybody was yelling "zero! happy new year!" _is to keep everything the way it is right now_.

and then louis was dragging him in roughly by the back of his neck, kissing him like it was their very first time, just like he had after he'd met harry's family for the first time and harry spent the next fifteen minutes afterward praising louis and telling him how much his family had adored him.

louis pulled away a minute later, eliciting a whine from harry's needy lips. his eyes were all crinkly and shining, and his nose and cheeks and neck were all flushed, and his hair was a little bit mussed up, and harry wished he could take a picture of this moment, because he wanted to remember it forever.

"i love you so much," louis said while dragging his thumb over harry's bottom lip, and harry felt like he absolutely couldn't breathe because his chest was swelling with pride and he was so happy he thought he might burst.

"love you too. so, so much, lou." and then they were kissing again and it felt like contentment - like everything that had gone right that year.

a minute later, louis put on the fray's newest tune, and they were all clinking glasses and giggling, because even though it was a new year and everybody was prepared to move on, the five of them couldn't be happier exactly where they were in that moment.


End file.
